Scarlet Witch's Spell
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: This contains spoilers for Infinity War if you haven't seen it. This contains smut and lemons and is in an AU (Alternate Universe). Let me know if you liked it in the reviews, and who you want up next for this story. A poll will be up on my main page for this story so check it out. I don't own any Marvel characters.


This takes place after Avengers Infinity War, so it has potential spoilers if you haven't watched it yet.

Scarlet Witch was in complete misery. She had just witnessed Thanos remove the Mind Stone out of Vision and his lifeless and colorless body was in her lap. She destroyed the stone in Vision's head, and destroyed Vision in the process, only for Thanos to use the newly acquired Time Stone to undo the destruction of the Mind Stone.

She weeped as she felt another loss again. First, her parents, then her brother. Now Vision, the love of her life, it was too much and she was going to stop it.

Thor came flying in and Stormbreaker was lodged in the Mad Titan's chest. Thanos groaned in pain, and seconds later he began to grin and laugh.

"What are you laughing at? You failed. We stopped you." Thor said about to avenge his brother and his people.

"You... should've aimed... for the... head." Thanos said as the Gauntlet on his hand moved up and his fingers began to snap.

"NOOOO!" Scarlet Witch yelled and he used every painful memory she had, all the losses, and she used her magic on the fully completed Gauntlet.

She used her hex spheres, which surrounded the Gauntlet and she started to use hex bolts. The Titan was subdued as Thor started pummeling Thanos's face.

Wanda increased her power, destroying the Mind Stone was hard the first time, now having to destroy all 6 infinity stones was going to be even more of a challenge.

Thanos could feel the hatred, anger, pain, loss that Wanda was using to fuel her. The Mad Titan was not going to go down easy, and he punched Thor back into the field. Thanos was about to stand when Captain America and Bucky attacked him from behind and pinned his arms down.

Suddenly a portal opened behind Thanos and out came Iron Man, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Drax, Mantis, and Dr. Strange. Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Star-Lord and Mantis came to help pin Thanos, while the others went off to help fight the Outriders.

Mantis placed a hand on Thanos's head and shouted, "SLEEP!". The combined efforts of the rest of the heroes was no match for the drowsy Titan, and he was successfully subdued. They all piled on the Mad Titan, and Wanda looked down to see Vision's empty eyes looking up at her.

Her concentration faltered slightly, and Thanos nearly knocked the heroes off of him, and Wanda snapped back to attention.

She blasted more bolts at the Gauntlet and she used everything she had on it. She used all the pain she had when she got her powers, the loss of her parents, her brother and Vision, the sorrow of killing the innocent Wakandans-(Civil War, when bomb blew up building), the fun memories she had with her parents, brother and Vision all came to her and she used the deaths as a motivator.

She wasn't going to lose anyone else close to her, and she walked forwards to Thanos. The Gauntlet began to glow, and Wanda shouted for everyone to move.

When the heroes had all scattered, the Gauntlet glowed so bright it was blinding, and a large BOOM! rippled through the ears of everyone around in the galaxy.

Wanda was knocked from the blast and she sat up and looked around to see the lifeless bodies of Wakandans and Outriders around her, the battle was still going on. She got up and she flew back to where she was before the explosion, and she saw the slowly decaying body of Vision.

She looked into the crater caused by the explosion and saw Thanos was laying there. The arm with the Gauntlet had been blown off and all that remained of the Gauntlet was the minuscule fragments of the colored Infinity Stones.

Thanos groaned and Wanda used her spheres to make Thanos stand up, but without both arms, he stood lop-sided. Thor flew in and landed next to Thanos.

"Would you like to properly get your revenge?" Wanda asked Thor.

"It would be my genuine pleasure." Thor replied as he walked down to Thanos, lightening sparked over his body as he went into his berserker mode. He then swung Stormbreaker and it was once again lodged into Thanos's chest. Repeatedly, Thor struck the Mad Titan, his berserker spirit giving him more power.

"THIS IS FOR LOKI! FOR HEIMDALL! FOR MY PEOPLE!" Thor shouted as he swung his axe with every word, until the Mad Titan was deceased.

Thor turned to Wanda and his eyes turned to its normal color and lightening no longer sparked off of his body. He looked at Vision and he knew the pain Wanda was feeling. He too had lost his parents, his brother, and his people.

"I'm sorry Wanda. Vision was a great warrior until his last breath." Thor said as he walked up to her. Suddenly, Groot was sent flying through the air and Wanda used her orbs to safely land the living tree.

"I am Groot!" Groot said.

"Groot says thank you, and he says that the monsters are not backing down." Thor explained to Wanda.

As if on cue, the rest of the heroes that had pinned down Thanos all came running out and flew or jumped off the ledge to finish the battle.

Spider-Man swung through the air and he had shot webbing line at an Outrider and was swinging the monster in a circle, knocking it into the other monsters and keeping them at a distance.

Iron Man was flying through the swarms of Outriders, destroying them. Star-Lord, War Machine and Falcon were shooting down the Outriders with their guns and other weapons.

Captain America and Black Panther and the Dora Milaje were fighting hand to hand with the Outriders.

Thor flew up and slammed Stormbreaker down into the ground, back into berserker mode, and waves of lightening were sent out. Wanda joined the fight and she sent her bolts flying into the hordes.

The Guardians of the Galaxy were doing good, Bucky had picked up Rocket and he moved in a circle, both fired their guns at the Outriders and kept them at bay.

Groot and Drax were impaling the monsters, while Mantis and Black Widow were using spears from the fallen Dora Milaje to fight. Bruce was in the Hulk-buster armor and was trampling on the monsters. The Wakandan Army had taken the tide back on their side and the Outriders were defeated within minutes.

 ** _5 DAYS LATER_**

Wanda was sitting in her room in the palace for T'Challa and his family. T'Challa had graciously provided a home for the Avengers and the Guardians until they were ready to leave. They buried Vision's body where he died, and the burial was emotional.

She didn't eat or sleep for nearly two days after the battle was over and when tiredness overcame her, she drifted off to sleep.

That was the start of her dreams where she would see Vision, and every time she got close to get his attention, she woke up. On the fifth day after the battle, she had caught Vision's attention and he turned to her and his face was different, but that wasn't all that was different. His whole body color scheme was changed, and he looked at Wanda as if he hated her.

"Everyone you love or loves you, will **_always_** leave you Wanda. Your mother and father left you. Your brother left you. I left you." Vision said heartlessly.

Wanda didn't realize it was her subconscious telling her this through her dreams. Vision would've never said any of these things.

She woke up and laid in bed, still unaware of her subconscious was messing with her. Wanda went to Vision's grave and she sat down and pondered over all that had happened between her and Vision.

All the memories, the fun they had together; the missions and more. She looked down into the crater, and the remains of the Infinity Stones were still there, untouched.

The words from her dream echoed throughout her head, and she whispered to herself;

"Then no one that I love or that loves me shall never leave me unless I want them to."

It was just as she had done when she said "No more Mutants."(ending of House of M) and everything went black and then she woke up again.

She was still in front of Vision's grave, and she looked around and she sensed the souls of the men in Wakanda, and she felt desire in them and herself.

"This is going to be fun." She said to herself as she made her back to her room.


End file.
